Esmeralda/Gallery
Images of Esmeralda Animation l_116583_7809e1af.jpg|Esmeralda in her normal dress Esmerelda-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584675-200-368.jpg|Esmeralda in a green dressing robe l_116583_92432b68.jpg|Esmeralda in her red dress Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda clip art Esmeralda 1.gif|Doing the tambourine dance Esmeralda18.jpg|Veil dance The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_36800_Medium.jpg|Esmeralda in a drawing the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-original.jpg|Esmeralda with Quasimodo in the DVD cover of The Hunchback of Notre Dame l_116583_019f2df2.jpg|Esmeralda with Quasimodo and the Gargoyles Esmerelda-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584672-591-660.jpg|Esmeralda hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1819.jpg|Street performance Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-1.jpg|Esmeralda playing her tambourine Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-2.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1851.jpg|The gypsies are shocked hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1860.jpg|Esmeralda reaching for her coins hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1861.jpg|Esmeralda picks up the coins... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1863.jpg|...and is confronted by the guards hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-1869.jpg|The guards harass Esmeralda hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1870.jpg|"For your information, I earned the money." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1880.jpg HND 29.png|"You know a lot about stealing, don't you?" hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1885.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1888.jpg|Esmeralda kicks the soldier in the face... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1889.jpg|...and his helmet gets knocked off hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1895.jpg|Esmeralda, right after Djali kicks the guards hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1900.jpg|Running away hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1932.jpg|Esmeralda hiding hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2009.jpg|Esmeralda and Djali wondering why Phoebus gave them money hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2154.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-2434.jpg|Esmeralda putting on her costume... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2435.jpg|...notices someone has ripped the curtain down and is angry... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2436.jpg|...but is then concerned hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2447.jpg|She checks to see if Quasimodo is fine hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2455.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2461.jpg|She tells Quasimodo to be careful and sends him out hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2468.jpg HND 42.png hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2470.jpg|"By the way..." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2473.jpg|"...great mask." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2565.jpg|POOF! hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2567.jpg|Performance of the tambourine dance onstage hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2571.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2584.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2585.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-2594.jpg|Esmeralda teasing Frollo hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2597.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2599.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2605.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2610.jpg|Doing the cartwheel hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2611.jpg|Terrific effect! hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2618.jpg|Winks in a close-up hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2621.jpg|Esmeralda grabs the soldier's spear hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2626.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2627.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2628.jpg|Swinging around the spear hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2629.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2630.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2631.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2632.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2636.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2638.jpg|Golden coins for Esmeralda's fantastic performance hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2710.jpg|Esmeralda pulls Quasimodo to the stage hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2720.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2723.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2731.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2733.jpg|Unmasking one of the guys... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2737.jpg|...and having him tossed off the stage hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2740.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2743.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2752.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2753.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2754.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2757.jpg|Esmeralda realizing that Quasimodo's "mask" is really his face hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3028.jpg|Esmeralda noticing the commotion... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3030.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3031.jpg|...and is concerned hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3081.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3090.jpg|Untying her shawl hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3094.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3095.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3098.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3102.jpg|Esmeralda shows Quasimodo some kindness hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3114.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3124.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3127.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3131.jpg|Esmeralda about to free Quasimodo hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3135.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3142.jpg|"You mistreat this poor boy..." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3146.jpg|"...the same way you mistreat my people." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3157.jpg|Esmerelda declaring justice against Frollo's orders hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3179.jpg|"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool..." Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps com-3288.jpg|"...The only fool I see..." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3186.jpg|"...is you!" hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3209.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3211.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3214.jpg|"So there's ten of you..." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3216.jpg|"...and one of me." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3219.jpg|"What's a poor girl to do?" hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3222.jpg EsmereldaBlowingHerNose.png|Blowing her nose hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3239.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3240.jpg|On a basket of masks hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3244.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3248.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3250.jpg|Esmeralda demonstrates a stage dive... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3255.jpg|...and gets carried by the crowd along with Djali hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3270.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3273.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3286.jpg|Rolling the cage with an old man inside hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3325.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3329.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3341.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3343.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3344.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3345.jpg|Bowing to the audience hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3351.jpg|Frisbee throw hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3364.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3385.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3388.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3390.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3392.jpg|The disappearing act hond_0584.jpg|Esmeralda inside the cathedral HND 59.png hond_1207.jpg|Esmeralda glares at Frollo HND 60.png hond_0595.jpg|Esmeralda dueling Phoebus Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-3.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3775.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3864.jpg HND 63.png hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3971.jpg hond_0650.jpg|Esmeralda near a bouquet of flowers hond_0660.jpg|"Show them the mercy..." Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-5.jpg|"...they don't find on Earth" hond_0672.jpg|Side view of Esmeralda hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg|Esmeralda is amazed at Quasimodo's artistic skills hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-4629.jpg hond_0796.jpg|Esmeralda getting closer to Quasimodo hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-4849.jpg hond_0759.jpg|Esmeralda with Quasimodo hond_0782.jpg|Hanging on by a pillar hond_0772.jpg|Esmeralda on Quasimodo's back going down a building hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-5661.jpg|Flame illusion of Esmeralda hond_0920.jpg|Esmeralda with a blanket Page12 53-1-.jpg|"Please can you hide him?" Esmerelda-and-Phoebus-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584755-350-185.jpg|Esmerelda and Phoebus's first kiss hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8189.jpg hond_1198.jpg|Esmeralda, Quasimodo, and Phoebus hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8352.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8355.jpg esmeralda49.jpg|Esmeralda sentenced to burn at the stake hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8380.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8408.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8409.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8411.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8412.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8413.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8414.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8417.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8416.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8418.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8422.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8423.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8435.jpg|Esmeralda about to spit in Frollo's face Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8442.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8443.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8444.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8445.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8446.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8447.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8450.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8451.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8452.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8453.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8454.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8456.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8572.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8573.jpg esmeralda51.jpg|Esmeralda tied up at stake Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8590.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8591.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8592.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8599.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8600.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8661.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8665.jpg|Esmeralda is saved by Quasimodo hond_1271.jpg|Quasimodo holding Esmeralda hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9144.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9151.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9445.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9536.jpg hond_1407.jpg|Esmeralda relieved that Quasimodo and Phoebus are okay hond_1414.jpg|Esmerelda and Phoebus's second kiss Esmerelda-and-Phoebus-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584777-300-185.jpg|Esmeralda with Phoebus Esmerelda-and-Phoebus-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584774-400-209.jpg|Esmeralda and Phoebus after Frollo's death Lighting_mcqueen.png|Esmeralda as a Disney Princess hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3856.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3857.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3858.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3859.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3860.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3861.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3863.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3870.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3871.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3867.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3877.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3881.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3884.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3885.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3887.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3896.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3900.jpg Jasmine talking to Ariel.png Tumblr ly9kbvO4bF1r115hxo1 500.gif Theme parks and other live appearances Esmeralda HKDL.jpg Esmeralda Disneyland.jpg Esmeralda Disneyland Cloe Up.jpg Judy-Weiss.jpg|Judy Weiss as Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (musical) Dgvnd-uber-annchristine-elverum.jpg Dgvnd-esme-qua.jpg Dgvnd-esme-clo.jpg Einmal-judyweiss.png Dgvnd-weil-du-liebst-reprise.jpg Judyweiss.jpg Gesmi tanz.jpg Gesmi4.jpg Gesmi2.jpg esmeraldaautograph.jpg|Esmeralda's signature. Gesmi5.jpg Video Games Esmeralda KH.png|Esmeralda in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Quasimodo & Esmeralda (Screenshot) KH3D.png Notre Dame 2.jpg 8560notredame-11jpg-655d3e.jpg Frollo-3.jpg Miscellaneous ShowImage.jpg|Esmeralda depicted as a Disney Princess. Esmeralda Pin.jpg Esmeralda-as-a-DP-disney-princess-24518770-1260-1660.jpg 554512_10151273012620_1182212377_n.jpg 55_10151273014302620_1182212377_n.jpg 554512_101514302620_1182212377_n.jpg 554512_1015127301430220_1182212377_n.jpg DSF - Pin Trader's Delight - Esmerelda - GWP.jpeg Disney Adventure -Hunchback of Notre Dame.png Disney Adventure James bond.jpg Category:Character galleries